


Evening Gown

by CelestialVoid



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Dress Up, Dresses, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Ruby and Liam have to attend a dinner party with government officials—to answer questions and keep the peace—but Ruby’s having trouble with her dress.





	Evening Gown

“I hate these government dinners,” Ruby muttered as she fussed with the billowing fabric of her dress.

She was dressed in a dark blue evening gown. The corset was covered in delicate white lace that stopped at her waist, where the flowing blue fabric of the skirt billowed around her, shifting like the undulating waves of the ocean.

She reached behind herself and tugged up the zipper. “Why can’t I wear a pantsuit like Vida does?”

“Because the government officials find women in pantsuits intimidating,” Liam replied, tucking the bottom of his shirt into the waistband of his pants.

He didn’t need to finish his train of thought, Ruby know why; _because they’re afraid of you enough, they don’t need to think you’re intimidating or powerful._

So, instead, she had to dress up and play princess for the night. She’d usually be fine with it because she’d have Zu with her, but Zu had school the next day and Cate told her she couldn’t come.

Ruby swore under her breath as the zip of her dress caught on some fabric, stopping her from zipping it up.

“Lee,” she called out, a quiet plea in her voice. “Can you help me with my zipper, please?”

“Sure, darlin’,” Liam replied, stepping around the corner that divided the bedroom from the walk-in robe that Liam ducked into to get dressed—giving Ruby her privacy.

His calloused hands were warm and tender as he carefully removed the fabric that was caught in the zipper, before tugging at the zip.

“_Up_, Liam,” Ruby said firmly.

Liam let out a low chuckle as he slid the zip up. His hands instinctively settled on her hips as he leant forward, his warm breath rolling across nape of her neck and making her shudder. He pressed a tender kiss to the curve of her shoulder, his lips brushing against her skin as he trailed faint kisses up her neck.

“You look beautiful, darlin’,” he whispered in her ear.

Ruby turned around in his arms, smiling sweetly. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
